List of Ship Types
Basic types of ships All classification names of warships are based on Hull Classification Symbol. Armored Flight Deck Carriers have taken the old spot of Seaplane Tenders and are displayed as AVs in battle. *: not available in current build. Aircraft Carriers The foundation of a new form of fleet action, Aircraft Carriers can provide the majority of a fleet's reconnaissance value with dedicated air patrols, ample first strike capabilities and potentially strong shelling attacks unaffected by heading. Carriers generally have all 4 equipment slots unlocked with enough room in at least 3 slots for ample spares ensuring good damage dealing endurance. *Participates in Aerial Combat phase. *Participates in First Shelling phase if above 50% hp. *Participates in Second Shelling phase if effected by Taiho's buff and above 50% hp. Light Aircraft Carriers A catch all for smaller deck carriers such as anti-submarine patrol escort carriers, early converted carriers and smaller support carriers. Cheaper to run than their bigger sisters Light Carriers are still capable of a good first strike, boosting recon and when equipped with anti-sub strike aircraft are capable of handling submarines in two phases. With 3 equipment slots and in some cases limited carrying capacity some Light Carriers may lack spare air-frame capacity and thus combat endurance for long hauls without good Aerial Combat results. Some of the carriers in this category are "escort carriers," a type of carrier differentiated from light carriers by their low speed, that were usually constructed by converting the hull of a cargo ship or cruiser. *Participates in Aerial Combat phase. *Participates in Line Abreast formation Anti-Sub phase. *Participates in First Shelling phase if above 50% hp. *Participates in Second Shelling phase if effected by Taiho's buff and above 50% hp. *Can attack submarines. Armored Flight Deck Aircraft Carriers A subclass of Aircraft Carriers where the flight deck was better armored to handle dive bomber attacks and later support jet engine aircraft. Generally provides the same amount of recon as a standard carrier with the same strike capabilities. With a full compliment of 4 equipment slots there's enough room for whatever strike group you desire though there may be some issues of spares in some slot sizes. *Participates in Aerial Combat phase. *Participates in First Shelling phase if above 25% hp. *Participates in Second Shelling phase if effected by Taiho's buff and above 50% hp. *Strong resistance to enemy bombers and carrier shelling attacks. Battleships The big guns of a traditional fleet, mounting weapons capable of lobbing up to 16-inch shells. Battleships bring to the fleet the most direct form of damage, very high firepower values, in two powerful day time bursts whilst protecting themselves with high hitpoints, armor and usually good AA values for allied ships. Sacrificing flexibility, Battleships can be both hammer and anvil in any combat situation at the cost of high supply use and repair times. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Second Shelling phase. *Tirpitz Mod participates in Closing Torpedo phase. *Participates in Night Battle. Aviation Battleships A combination of battleship and carrier developed in response to growing carrier losses, Aviation Battleships are still able to perform as a traditional Battleship with slightly less maximum firepower but can trade up to 2 equipment slots for flights of floatplane bombers, expanding the phases they can participate in and the targets they can engage at the expense of possibly spreading themselves thin. *Participates in Aerial Combat phase. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Second Shelling phase. *Can attack submarines in Second Shelling phase if equipped with aircraft and above 50% hp. *Participates in Night Battle. Battlecruisers A catch all for the traditional British Battlecruiser, the over gunned German commerce raiding cruisers, American "Large Cruisers" and a certain class of Japanese "Fast Battleships" all of which still capable of putting out close to the same damage as their Battleship sisters with better speed and supply use in exchange for hit points and armor. Whilst most ships in the class have the full 4 equipment slots the smaller Deustchland class is limited to 3 but are capable of torpedo attacks. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Second Shelling phase. *Deutschland and Courageous class participates in Closing Torpedo phase. *Participates in Night Battle. Heavy Cruisers Smaller than the Battlecruiser and mostly limited to a main armament of 8-inches the Heavy Cruiser is the largest class capable of taking advantage of the additional effects of Diamond and Echelon formation whilst still having enough firepower to reliably knock out Destroyers and Light Cruisers and harass larger classes. These large screening ships are generally fast and traditionally responsible for floatplane scouting in some navies giving them good recon values for screening ships. Whilst starting with 3 equipment slots many can upgrade to the full selection of 4. American Heavy Cruisers lack torpedo ratings and are unable to participate in the Closing Torpedo phase. *Supports in Aerial Combat phase when in Diamond Formation. *Participates in Echelon Targeting phase. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Second Shelling phase when equipped with a long range gun. *Participates in Closing Torpedo phase. *Participates in Night Battle. Aircraft Cruiser A form of heavy and light cruiser either modified from their original design or purpose built to serve as a launching platform and tender of sea plane bombers and recon aircraft thanks to catapult launchers and recovery cranes. Essentially a Heavy Cruiser sized Aviation Battleship Aircraft Cruisers function as a traditional Heavy Cruiser with the option of replacing equipment slots with seaplane bombers for a limited first strike capability. *Participates in Aerial Combat phase. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Second Shelling phase when equipped with a long range gun. *Participates in Closing Torpedo phase. *Participates in Night Battle. Light Cruisers A quick and evasive class of ships used for patrols and the screening of larger ships the Light Cruiser is a flexible warship limited by what it can tackle with its 6-inch main armament but often coming with good torpedo ratings and anti-air support. The light cruiser is also a good choice for anti-submarine duties with 3 equipment slots and the possibility of performing three day time anti-sub attacks. All but Omaha of the American Light Cruisers and Ooyodo lack a torpedo rating and thus are unable to participate in the Closing Torpedo phase. *Supports in Aerial Combat phase when in Diamond Formation. *Participates in Echelon Targeting phase. *Participates in Line Abreast formation Anti-Sub phase. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Second Shelling phase when equipped with a long range gun. *Participates in Closing Torpedo phase. *Participates in Night Battle. *Can attack submarines. Destroyers The most numerous of screening combat ships available and the class of your starter ship, the majority of destroyers will struggle shelling with a limited firepower rating and only 2 equipment slots but have high evasion and are capable of powerful anti-sub attacks, closing torpedo attacks and night attacks. The situation only improves for destroyers after upgrading, gaining an extra equipment slot and with many gaining fleet protecting skills, unique attack skills or buffs greatly improving other destroyers in the fleet. *Supports in Aerial Combat phase when in Diamond Formation. *Participates in Echelon Targeting phase. *Participates in Line Abreast formation Anti-Sub phase. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Closing Torpedo phase. *Participates in Night Battle. *Can attack submarines. Guided Missile Destroyer A new development of naval warfare that saw great proliferation with the arms race of the cold war, either purpose built or converted destroyers of wars long since past Guided Missile Destroyers saw the focus of main armament switch from the tradition of sub-six inch guns and torpedoes to long range anti-ship missiles. With their threat range greatly increased this new class, although still vulnerable to aircraft, can strike before others when equipped with a launcher and missiles. *Participates in Missile phase. *Participates in Echelon Targeting phase. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Night Battle with missiles. Submarines The unseen hunters of the ocean in the opening stages of the war Submarines operate in combat underwater offering themselves a level of protection only challenged by sufficiently equipped screen ships and escorts. Fragile, but untargetable by anything bigger than a Light Cruiser, Submarines rely on a powerful opening strike of torpedos to weaken, a closing torpedo strike to finish and become near impervious during night battles. Once upgraded Submarines get a third equipment slot making them even more dangerous to the unprepared. Submarines are prioritized targets of enemy DDs, CLs, CVLs. *Participates in Opening Torpedo phase. *Participates in Closing Torpedo phase. *Participates in Night Battle. Cruiser Submarines Cruiser Submarines are currently represented by two inter-war class of submarines the designs of which relied on a large main gun armament rather than the use of torpedoes. Capable of mounting Heavy Cruiser level guns these units are generally more rugged with higher health pools. Unable to participate in the opening torpedo strike Cruiser subs instead shell just like traditional ships with the protection of a submarine. Ideal for supporting other subs who at times can donk all their opening torpedoes into the same or same two ships leaving the others to Sub Cruisers. Like submarines, they are prioritized targets of DDs, CLs and CVLs as well. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Second Shelling phase when equipped with a long range gun. *Participates in Closing Torpedo phase. *Participates in Night Battle. Monitors A combination of small ships fitted with a main armament far surpassing their size and Coastal Battleships, Monitors were meant for coastline defense and bombardment. Able to mount the largest guns in the game Monitors can reach Battleship tier firepower for the upkeep of a large destroyer but do so at the cost of speed and defenses. Best thought of as either a Destroyer with very, VERY big guns or a trimmed down Battlecruiser. *Participates in First Shelling phase. *Participates in Second Shelling phase. *Participates in Night Battle. Transports Small ships who have no place on the battlefield but won wars through other means. Armed with only just enough weapons for token resistance or some level of self defense Transports can mostly be considered trophy ships however Sukhbaatar's fishing skill can help in finding drops. They cannot equip weapons but propulsion systems, armors, etc. *Participates in First Shelling phase.